To Be An Actor
by Ema Kinoshita
Summary: Kris keluar dari grup-nya yang bernama EXO-M dan meninggalkan pacarnya Lay. Dia memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang Aktor, Hingga beberapa hari dia keluar dari grup-nya, Kris ditawari membintangi sebuah film dengan lawan mainnya adalah seorang Aktor porno. Huang Zi Tao. EXO FANFICATION. KRISTAO, HUNTAO, KAISOO and other. CHAPTER 2 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : To Be an Actor**

**Disclaimer : God and themselves****. But this stroy is MINE.**

**Rate : ****M**

**Genre :Romance other  
**

**Main Pair : HunTao, KrisTao**

**Cast : ****All member EXO and Other cast.**

**Summary :**** Kris keluar dari grub-nya yang bernama EXO-M dan meninggalkan pacarnya Lay. Dia memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang Aktor, Hingga beberapa hari dia keluar dari grub-nya, Kris ditawari membintangi sebuah film dengan lawan mainnya adalah seorang Aktor yadong. Huang Zi Tao.**

**Warning : OOC, ABAL, ALUR KECEPATAN, TYPO, Dll. ****Di larang keras untuk Ctrl+C-Ctrl+V tulisan saya tanpa seizin saya. BoyxBoy-YAOI-**

* * *

**Happy Reading**

* * *

**2%**

**10%**

**28%**

**51%**

**75%**

**89%**

**100%**

* * *

**To Be An Actor**

* * *

**Ema Kinoshita**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

"_Mwo?!_"

Seorang pelajar wanita berteriak keras saat membaca salah satu artikel di Internet, matanya semakin membesar sembari terus membaca artikel yang tertera di monitor.

Seseorang yang bersebelahan bilik komputernya pun langsung melihat ke arah asal suara yang sempat memekakkan telinganya. "Ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya sambil mencoba untuk melihat monitor milik temannya. "KRIS KELUAR?!" teriak wanita itu saat membaca artikel yang kini tengah di baca oleh temannya.

Suasana warung internet bernama SQUID-PC itu pun menjadi heboh. Warung Internet yang hanya di huni oleh para fans BoyBand terkenal itu mendadak menjadi tempat amukan masa. Mereka semua mengamuk karena baru saja membaca artikel tentang idola mereka.

"Kita harus membuktikan benar atau tidaknya berita ini!" teriak seorang wanita berperawakan tinggi, rambut kecoklatannya sepanjang bahu dan tubuh berkulit putihnya di tutupi oleh _Dress_ sepanjang dengkul. Dan teriakan wanita itu berhasil menjadi pusat perhatian penghuni warnet tersebut.

"Apa rencanamu, _Eonni?_" tanya salah seorang wanita dengan setelan seragam sekolah yang di pakai.

"Hari ini mereka kembali ke Seoul! Sebagian dari kalian tunggu di depan gebung SM, dan sebagian kalian tunggu mereka di bandara!"

* * *

**OoEMAoO**

* * *

_Incheon Airport, South Korea_

Satu persatu mobil terparkir di depan bandara, mobil-mobil dari para wartawan itu terlihat memenuhi tempat parkir. Bukan hanya milik wartawan dari berbagai stasiun TV, mobil milik para fans EXO-M pun ikut memenuhi tempat itu.

Mereka semua berlari berbondong-bondong memasuki bandara menuju pintu utama. Segerombolan orang sudah memadati bandara itu. Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang membawa Kamera, dan ada juga dari mereka yang sudah mempersiapkan _smartphone_ mereka.

Para fans EXO-M itu juga membawa beberapa banner untuk idola mereka masing-masing, dan mereka juga selalu berteriak memanggil nama grub Boyband terbesar itu.

Teriakan mereka semakin menjadi saat beberapa orang keluar dari pintu utama. "K-Kris, dia tidak ada.." keluh seorang fans yang berdiri di dekat batasan.

"Bersabarlah, dia pasti ada. Yang baru keluar itu, Xiumin, Chen, dan Lay. Luhan pasti bersama Kris sekarang. Aku yak─"

Ucapan fans itu terhenti saat melihat sesosok _namja_ yang diketahui bernama Luhan keluar dari pintu utama, dan dia terlihat bersama sang Manager, bukan Kris.

Teriakan para fans tak terbendung, karena _namja_ yang menjadi pusat saat ini tak kunjung menampakkan dirinya.

"DIMANA KRIS!"

"LUHAN! KRIS DIMANA?!"

"LAY! APA YANG KAU PERBUAT PADA KRIS?!"

Macam-macam teriakan yang dilancarkan oleh para fans. Mereka berlari untuk menyamai langkah para idola yang kini terlihat menghindari mereka.

Saat para idola memasuki _van_ dan pergi meninggalkan bandara, para fans banyak yang menangis. Menyadari bahwa, salah satu idola mereka memang telah memutuskan kontrak dari management nya.

* * *

**OoEMAoO**

* * *

_Guangzhou, China_

"Yi Fan! Lihatlah, fansmu terus meneriakimu!" teriak seorang wanita paruh baya yang kini sedang duduk di depan televisi yang sedang menayangkan berita tentang sang anak.

Terlihat seorang lelaki tampan menuruni tangga, di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah pisang yang sudah setengahnya digigit.

Lelaki bernama lengkap Wu Yi Fan itu duduk di samping sang ibu sambil tetap menggigit pisang.

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu? Kau membuat China dan Korea Selatan gempar, anakku" ucap wanita paruh baya itu sambil menatap anaknya lembut.

"Aku sudah yakin, _Mama_. Saat aku ikut audisi, aku bukan bernyanyi, tapi aku menunjukkan akting pada saat itu. Dan sekarang apa salahnya aku untuk menjadi Aktor?" jawab Yifan dengan santainya.

"Kemampuan bernyanyi, dance dan Rap-mu 'kan tidak buruk, maka dari itu mereka memasukkanmu pada sebuah grub band. Dan kalau kau berada dalam grub, kau juga bisa menjadi Aktor. Lihatlah, Luhan sudah menjadi Aktor beberapa hari ini. Dia membintangi film di Beijing, kan?"

"Iya, _mama._ Tapi kenapa hanya Luhan? Aku sama sekali tidak pernah di rekomendasikan untuk menjadi Aktor," protes _namja_ berdarah Kanada dan China itu. Sejak Luhan─teman satu grubnya─ memulai debut menjadi aktornya di Beijing, _namja_ yang mempunyai nama panggung Kris itu iri. Selama ini dia sama sekali tidak pernah dilirik oleh para staff dan managernya. Seburuk itukah akting Kris, sehingga dia sama sekali tidak pernah ditarik untuk menjadi seorang Aktor?

Sang ibu menatap anaknya dengan tatapan sedih. "Yifan, kau tak boleh egois seperti itu, nak. Lihatlah, semua fansmu berteriak, dan mereka juga ada yang menangis karena mengetahui kau keluar dari EXO-M. Dan aku yakin, Lay, pacarmu itu pasti sama sekali tidak mengizinkanmu untuk keluar dari grub. Kau itu ketua mereka, bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan mereka begitu saja? Sudah 2 tahun kalian bersama, tapi ini kah sikapmu untuk membalas mereka yang sudah berjuang demi kesuksesan grubmu?" ucap nyonya Wu menasehati sang anak.

_Mama-nya_ benar. Tapi apakah ini saatnya dia kembali? Tidak-tidak. Pasti para membernya sudah membencinya sekarang. Hey, Kris baru saja melarikan diri tanpa memberi tahu pada membernya. Berita juga sudah tersebar luas akan keluarnya sang _Dduizhang_ dari grub. Dan sekarang dia memilih untuk kembali? jawabannya TIDAK!Kalau dia kembali, rasa canggung antar anggota pasti akan terasa, ya mungkin para fans akan senang. Tapi, yang Kris fikirkan, bagaimana pendapat netizen nantinya? Pasti mereka mencaci maki dirinya, dianggap _plin-plan_ dan yang paling parah, mereka pasti berfikir 'Kris begitu karena dia ingin mencari ketenaran dari rumornya'. Oh, Kris tidak mau kata-kata itu sampai terdengar olehnya.

"_Mama_ sama sekali tidak mendukungku?" tanya Kris akhirnya setelah beberapa saat termenung.

Sang Ibu hanya menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya maklum terhadap sang anak. "Baiklah, itu terserah padamu. _Mama_ mu ini hanya bisa mendukung dan berdoa agar hal kaupilih itu adalah yang terbaik untukmu," ucap Nyonya Wu sambil mengelus suraian pirang sang anak.

* * *

**OoEMAoO**

* * *

**_Seoul, Korea Selatan_**

Brak.

Sebuah telepon genggam hancur setelah di lempar kuat, "Ada apa sebenarnya dengan anak itu?! Seenaknya keluar dan tidak memberi tahuku sama sekali?!" teriak sang manager setelah melempar _smartphone_ nya. Kemarahannya sudah meluap saat di Bandara tadi. Karena Kris lah dia menjadi begini. Kris menghilang tanpa jejak di hotel, tak mengabari apapun, dan tiba-tiba sang CEO menelfon bahwa Kris telah keluar dari EXO-M.

Sementara member EXO-M Xiumin, Chen, Luhan dan Lay hanya duduk diam tak menanggapi apapun yang diteriaki sang Manager dari tadi. Jujur, mereka benar-benar tidak tahu tentang hal ini. Dan jangan lupakan, semalam Kris memutuskan hubungannya dengan Lay tanpa sebab. Sampai sekarang Lay masih tersakiti karena hal itu, dan sekarang sang manager mengamuk karena Kris-mantan kekasihnya- sudah keluar dari grub. Benar-benar sudah membuat Lay pusing sekarang.

"Lay, bukankah kau kekasihnya? Kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang dirinya, kan?" tanya sang manager berusaha selembut mungkin, karena kemarahannya sudah sangat memuncak sekarang.

"Aku bukan kekasihnya lagi, _hyung_. Semalam kami resmi putus. Dan aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui hal ini," jawab Lay dengan tenang, namun matanya tak terarah pada sang manager, melainkan pada smarthphone miliknya.

Sang manager mengacak rambutnya kasar. "Apa karena hal ini dia melarikan diri?"

Lay membulatkan matanya dan menatap sang manager tajam. "_Hyung!_ Semalam dialah yang memintaku untuk memutuskan hubungan! Mana mungkin karena itu dia keluar. Seharusnya akulah yang keluar dari grub ini, _hyung!_"

"Huh. Baiklah, unfollow Kris di akun Weibo dan Instagram kalian. Dia yang menginginkan putus kontak dari kita. Jadi, jangan pernah berkomunikasi dengannya lagi, _arraseo?_"

Ke-4 member hanya mengangguk setuju.

* * *

**OoEMAoO**

* * *

**_Beijing, China._**

Seorang _namja_ berambut silver, tengah membawa 2 kantong plastik di tangannya. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya berjalan menyusuri koridor yang cukup panjang menuju kantor sang Presdir Perusahaan. Sesekali _namja_ bernama Oh Sehun itu membalas sapaan dari para kru yang berpapasan jalan dengannya, dan senyumannya yang tampan sama sekali tidak lepas dari wajahnya.

Langkah _namja_ berdarah Korea itu terhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang di jaga oleh 5 orang _namja _berbadan kekar. Awalnya pintu masuk itu terhalangi oleh 2 orang dari mereka, namun setelah melihat Sehun, mereka langsung memberi akses jalan pada _namja_ tersebut.

"Bisa kalian bukakan pintunya untukku? Tanganku sudah penuh," ucap Sehun sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya yang memegang 2 kantong plastik.

Sang penjaga hanya mengangguk dan segera membuka pintu yang terbuat dari _marmer_ yang tak ternilai harganya itu.

Cklek.

Pintu itu terbuka, memperlihatkan isi dalam yang terkesan sangat mewah. Bagaimana tidak? Hampir semua lapisan dinding yang ada di dalam ruangan itu adalah Emas dan permata yang berkilauan. Dan di dinding itu terdapat tulisan '**K**' cukup besar─yang tersusun dari mutiara-mutiara asli. Tulisan itu tepat di dinding belakang─tempat sang Presdir duduk. Sementara itu, dinding yang tak terlapisi oleh emas dan permata, diisi oleh Poster yang cukup besar─poster yang bergambarkan 6 _namja_ tampan.

"Ini pesananmu, _Peach,_" ucap Sehun sambil meletakkan 2 kantung plastiknya di atas meja─tepat di hadapan seorang _namja_ yang memilik kantung mata hitam─seperti panda.

_Namja_ yang di panggil _Peach_ itu tertawa girang saat apa yang dia inginkan sekarang ada di hadapannya sekarang. "_Xie Xie,_ _Milky!_" seru _namja_ panda itu sambil mengeluarkan isi dari kantung plastik.

"Ya, ya, _Peach._ Jadi? Mana kecuapan terima kasihmu? Ehm?" tanya Sehun yang kini sudah duduk di samping _namja_ panda tersebut. Alisnya naik-turun saat _namja_ bernama lengkap Huang Zi Tao itu melihat ke arahnya.

Zi Tao hanya mendengus kesal dan langsung mengecup bibir tipis Se Hun dengan bibir _curvy_ miliknya sebentar dan dia kembali dengan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

Sementara Se Hun yang menerima kecupan singkat bagaikan kilat itu hanya mendengus menatap Zi Tao yang kini asik melahap makanannya. Hanya itukah balasan sang kekasih? Ayolah, dia sudah menghabiskan banyak uang untuk membelikan makanan yang terbilang cukup mahal itu, dan Sehun sendiri lah yang pergi untuk memesan. Sedih sekali.

Mata hazel Se Hun bergerak ke samping Zi Tao, melihat ke arah _namja_ lainnya yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan sibuk dengan _smartphone_-nya. "Kemana yang lain?" tanya Se Hun pada _namja_ yang memlliki kulit sedikit gelap yang duduk di kiri Zi Tao.

"Chanyeol _hyung_ dan Baekhyun _hyung_ sedang syuting. Kyungsoo _hyung_ sedang berada di toilet dan Su Ho _hyung_ sedang menjalani rapat dengan para produser," jawab _namja_ tan itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari _smartphone_-nya.

Se Hun hanya mengangguk, dan kini matanya beralih poster besar yang dengan gagahnya menempel tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, "Bukankah kemarin kita sudah melalukan _photoshoot_ untuk film terbaru kita? Kenapa masih poster yang lama yang tertempel?"

"Su Ho _hyung_ akan mengganti yang baru saat member baru bergabung," jawab Kai─_namja_ tan tetap dengan pandangannya ke arah benda persegi panjang di gengamannya.

Poster itu memperlihatkan 6 orang _namja_ yang melakukan pose yang berbeda-beda. Terlihat Zi Tao berdiri paling tengah di antara mereka. Pundaknya di rangkul oleh Se Hun yang berdiri kanan Zi Tao─ dengan senyum terukir di bibirnya. Sementara itu tangan kiri _namja_ panda itu memegang sebuah tongkat Wushu yang tingginya sedikit melibihi dirinya, bibirnya mengukir senyuman nakal. Sementara itu di sebelah kiri Zi Tao ada 2 orang _namja _berbeda tinggi yang juga saling merangkul satu sama lain, mata keduanya menatap tajam di tambah dengan _eyeliner_ yang di pakai oleh salah satu _namja _yang lebih pendek─ membuat kesan mengerikan pada saat itu juga. Sementara itu, dia samping kanan Se Hun berdiri 2 orang _namja_ yang satu yang di kenal sebagai Kai itu merangkul seorang _namja_ yang lebih pendek─yang melipat kedua tangannya di atas dadanya.

"Member baru? Siapa?" tanya Sehun penasaran, mengingat mereka sudah lama tak menambah anggota dalam agensi ini.

Belum sempat Kai menjawab, sebuah musik terdengar cukup keras yang berasal dari _speaker_ yang terletak di kedua sisi meja sang Presdir.

Play, EXO-M Overdose

_Wo du shang yi qie er he xia le ni  
Shi jian dao zhuan ye wu fa shou hui_

"Salah satu member_ Boyband_ itu keluar dari grubnya kemarin," ucap Tao yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan makan siangnya, dengan musik yang masih mengalun di ruangan itu Tao melanjutkan, "Su Ho _hyung_ akan membuat kontrak untuknya," lanjut Tao sambil tetap menyuapkan _Barbeque_ ke mulutnya dengan sumpit.

"Bukankah ini EXO-M? Siapa yang keluar?" tanya Se Hun lagi.

"Iya, dia mantan dari member EXO-M," terdengar dari arah pintu. Seorang _namja_ dengan rambut _blonde_ memasuki ruangan tersebut. Dari setelan Jas yang di pakai, bisa di bilang, dialah sang Presdir. "Kris Wu, Wu Yi Fan," lanjut sang Presdis sambil meletakkan selembar kertas di atas meja, tempat makanan Zi Tao.

Se Hun mengambil kertas itu, dan membaca tulisan yang tertera dari kertas itu.

Sang Presdis yang diketahui bernama Kim Su Ho itu duduk di kursinya, kepalanya bergoyang-goyang mengikuti alunan musik yang masih terdengar.

"Kau sudah memberikan _barang_ itu padanya, _ge?"_ tanya Tao setelah suapan terakhirnya pada makan siangnya.

Su Ho tersenyum pada Tao. "Ya, Kyungsoo yang mengurusnya."

"Kyungsoo _hyung _pergi? Tanpa aku?" tanya Kai yang sedari tadi hanya diam kini angkat bicara. Tatapan Kai yang tadinya terarah pada _smartphone_ kini menatap Su Ho yang masih duduk di kursinya.

"Ayolah, Kai. Dia hanya mengantar barang itu ke Kantor Pos,"

Blam.

Entah sejak kapan Kai beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan kini dia sudah berlari keluar.

"Aku harap Tao tidak akan di pasangkan dengan tiang listrik ini saat film terbaru kita nanti," ujar Se Hun setelah membaca artikel tentang Kris.

"Tetapi harapanmu sama sekali tidak terwujud Oh Se Hun. Zi Tao lebih cocok dengan _namja_ tiang listrik itu. Dan untuk rating pada Film kali ini tidak akan pernah turun. Ingat itu"

Mata Se Hun membesar setelah mendengar ucapan dari sang Presdir. "Kau gila, _hyung?!_ Tao itu pacarku! Dia tak akan kuizinkan untuk di sentuh orang lain, _hyung!_"

Su Ho hanya terkekeh mendengar teriakan dari Se Hun yang sangat memekakkan telinga. Musik yang baru saja berhenti membuat teriakan itu menggema di ruangan _mahal_ itu.

Tao menepuk pundak Se Hun, mencoba untuk menenagkan sang Kekasih, "Ini hanya film, _Milk_. Jangan marah seperti itu. Saat kau di_tiduri_ oleh Kai pada film beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku sama sekali tidak marah, kan?" ucap Tao dengan polosnya, dan hanya membuat Se Hun diam. Marahnya sudah teredam beberapa saat, namun. "Tapi lelaki bernama Wu Yifan itu cukup tampan, lihatlah hidung mancungnya, kulit putihnya, rahangnya yang tegas dan Lihatlah matanya bagaikan mata elang, Ohh.. Bibirnya yang tebal itu.." Tao terus saja mengumamkan ketertarikannya pada lelaki yang berada di dalam foto─ yang berada di gengaman Se Hun.

Su Ho hanya terkekeh mendengar guamaman dari Tao yang terkesan seperti seorang wanita yang tertarik pada lelaki tampan. Sementara Se Hun menatap Tao penuh amarah. Dia tak percaya pada ucapan Tao yang kini mengagumi laki-laki lain, sementara pacarnya masih berada di sampingnya? Sungguh membuat Sehun terluka.

"Huang Zi Tao! Kubuat kau tidak bisa berjalan besok!" teriak Sehun lagi sambil merobek foto Kris hingga kepingan-kepingan kecil.

Tao menatap Sehun bangga, "Kalau kau buat aku tidak bisa berjalan, maka aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa bangun dari ranjang," ancam _namja _panda itu santai. "Tidak ada status _seme_ atau_ uke _dihubungan kita. Ingat itu!"

Oke, ancaman itu membuat Se Hun bungkam sekarang. Tak dapat mengatakan apa-apa. Karena, Tao sama sekali tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Pernah suatu kejadian, Se Hun marah pada _namja_ yang sedikit lebih tinggi padanya itu. Dan mengancam seperti yang dia ucapkan tadi. Tapi, dialah yang tidak bisa duduk dari baringannya selama 3 hari akibat ulah Tao pada dirinya.

* * *

**OoEMAoO**

* * *

**_GuangZhou, China_**

Kris terlihat menulis di secarik kertas berwarna abu-abu. Setelah dia selesai menulis, diambilnya _smartphone_ miliknya dan segera memotret kertas itu.

"Yi Fan! Ada kiriman untukmu!" teriak sang Ibu yang berasal dari luar kamarnya. Mendengar teriakan itu, Kris langsung berjalan ke arah pintu dan membuka pintu berwarna putih tersebut. Dan pada saat itulah terlihat sang Ibu membawa sebuah kotak yang cukup besar, namun bisa diangkat oleh sang Ibu.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Kris setelah barang itu berada dipegangannya.

"Coba saja kau lihat," ucap sang Ibu meninggalkan Kris yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

Mata elangnya menatap alamat yang tertera di atas kotak tersebut, "Dari Beijing," gumamnya sambil kembali memasuki kamarnya dan menutup pintu.

Kris merobek bungkusan yang membungkus kotak itu, dan segera membuka tutup kotak berwarna hitam yang berlogo '**K**' di atas tutup itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Oke.. ini masih awal.. jadi aku sengaja memperpendek pada chap ini..

seperti biasa. kalau respon kalian baik dan banyak, aku bakalan cepet update..

so?

mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Sebelumnya, aku mau berterima kasih pada kalian yang telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan meninggalkan jejak di ff-ku. Dan sepertinya aku melakukan hal yang sangat fatal. Karena hal tersebut, muncul seorang flamer. Selamat untuk Mr or , karena anda adalah orang pertama memberi bashing terhadap ff KrisTao-ku yang pertama ini. Anda bertanya grub itu apa? Itu adalah salah satu kesalahan dalam tulisan saya. Dan Itu bukan bahasa darimana pun, _kok._Aku orang Indonesia, kelas 2 SMK :D Di Sekolahku ada Belajar Bahasa Indonesia, _kok. _Haha, maaf ya ananda. Anda sepertinya salah dalam memberikan kritik. Apakah di Dunia ini hanya ada kebenaran? Tidak sama sekali, lawan dari kebenaran itu adalah **Kesalahan**_**.**_ Ada beberapa waktu yang lalu, aku mempelajari pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia, dengan pembahasan **Antonim **dan **Sinonim.** Antonim itu adalah lawan kata, Sinonim adalah persamaan arti dari kata. Dan yang aku ketahui di Dunia ini. Setiap orang tak akan pernah Sempurna, Anda tahu? Tuhan-lah yang Maha Sempurna dari segala makhluk-makhluknya yang Dia ciptakan. Tidak setiap yang dikerjakan oleh MANUSIA itu sepenuhnya sempurna. Dan untuk saya tekankan pada anda, TUHAN lah yang telah menciptakan itu semua. Saya yakin anda sudah mengetahui hal itu. Jadi setiap tulisan seseorang itu tak sepenuhnya sempurna. Pasti ada kesalahan walaupun hanya satu titik sekalipun. Sekarang saya yang akan bertanya, Anda tamatan sekolah apa? Di sekolah ada ga belajar sopan santun? Ada ga belajar menghargai karya orang lain?Aku percaya semua agama mengajarkan untuk menghargai sesama sebelumnya, perkataan anda seperti anak yang tak berpendidikan. Setiap manusia di Dunia ini pasti punya otak dan perasaan. Gunakanlah otak anda untuk berfikir apa kata-kata yang cocok untuk anda utarakan pada orang lain. Jangan mempermalukan diri anda sendiri. Jadi, saya di sini bukan hanya memposting karangan saya, tapi dari fanfiction ini saya bisa belajar dari para Readers yang dengan sangat sopannya memberikan Kritik dan saran mereka pada semua karanganku, dan karena kritik dan saran mereka lah aku mencoba untuk selalu memperbaiki tulisanku yang masih jauh dari kata SEMPURNA, jujur selama 3 tahun ini saya menjadi author, anda adalah orang pertama yang sudah membashing tulisan saya sarankan, agar anda lebih belajar yang namanya sopan santun dan saling menghargai sesama manusia.

Maaf untuk para readersku yang telah membaca perihal di atas, aku sudah terpancing dengan ucapan salah satu manusia itu. Aku sama sekali ga terima kalau tulisanku di bashing seperti itu. Aku ngerti, kalau dia itu mencoba memberikan kritik, namun dengan cara yang salah. Dan itu dapat merubah _mood_ siapapun yang membaca bashing darinya. Dan aku bersyukur pada seorang Author seniorku yang udah luangin waktunya untuk menyemangatiku. Asalkan kalian tahu, saat membaca review anak itu, aku hampir saja membuat DISCOUNTINUE pada setiap ffku yang masih TBC. Dan akhirnya semua ffku masih TBC.

Aku berterima kasih untuk kalian yang udah memberiku saran. Saran kalian sangat berguna untukku..

Ini balasan untuk review Chap.1

**Ochaken** : haha. Maaf baru sekarang aku update. Wah, kalau mereka keluar semua, bagaimana nasib fans mereka? Haha, oke. Kamu ga bash aku kok. Itu saran yang berguna banget untukku. Gomawo atas sarannya~ dan makasi udah mau baca & review :D

**Krispandataozi** : haha, tapi kalau di pasangkan dengan Sehun. Aku meragukan kalau Tao yang bakalan jadi Uke, soalnya Sehun itu lebih cantik(?) dari Tao. haha. Ending Pairnya, kita lihat aja di setiap chapternya. makasi udah mau baca & review :D

**Fallforhaehyuk**: Sehun kan lebih cantik(?) dari Tao, jadi aku nempatin mereka jadi multi(?) aja :D I'll give you more :D makasi udah mau baca & review :D

**YasKhun** : Kita liat untuk cerita kedepannya aja oke? Ini ff bakalan jadi HunTao atau KrisTao. makasi udah mau baca & review :D

**DahsyatNyaff** : ini udah Next chingu. makasi udah mau baca & review :D

**Xyln** : ini kelanjutannya. Dan masih ada kelanjutannya lagi. makasi udah mau baca & review :D

**Re-Panda68** : ini udah next :D maaf, aku ga bisa cepet updatenya.. makasi udah mau baca & review :D

**Arinafebianca07** : ini udah update :D KrisTao moment akan segera datang~~ makasi udah mau baca & review :D

**Kirei Thelittlethieves** : ini udah lanjut :D makasi udah mau baca & review :D

**Junghyema** : K itu bukan grup, melainkan nama perusahaan film yang di pegang Suho -,-a Mereka akan tengkar dalam waktu dekat kok. Haha. makasi udah mau baca & review :D

**AulChan12** : Sehun memang sangat menyedihkan di chapter sebelumnya. Haha. Ending Pairnya HunTao? Aku harus berfikir keras tentang itu. kekeke. Kita liat aja bagaimana ending Pairnya udah mau baca & review :D

**Yuan Lian** : Mian, aku ga update kilat. Tapi ini udah update kok. Mudah-mudahan kamu suka. :D makasi udah mau baca & review :D

**BabyMinga** : Haha, bisa dong. Kekeke. Ini udah update. Mian ga update kilat seperti yang kamu harapkan. makasi udah mau baca & review :D

: ini chapter 2 nya chingu :D makasi udah mau baca & review :D

**ShinJiWoo920202** : HunTao atau KrisTao, ya? Haha itu masih rahasia. Ikutin terus jalan ceritanya, nanti bakalan terjawab, kok. Haha, #TertawaNista. Ya begitulah, menurut mataku, mereka emang susah nempatin mereka yang mana yang seme, yang mana yang Uke, jadi aku buat multi deh,, hahaha #TawaNistaLagi makasi ya udah sempet baca dan ninggalin jejak. :D

**Maple Fujoshi2309** : Wah, jadi selama ini kamu nungguin ya? Reader yang setia #Hug. Gomawo ne udah mau nunggu ff ini. NC? Jangan Khawatir pasti ada kok, mungkin akan lebih sering. Hahaha.. **K**kayak sebuah perusahaan film gitu.. hehe.. Suho itu Presdirnya :^) oke, Makasi udah mau baca dan ninggalin jejak :D

**Army1004** : haha baiklah, ini adalah lanjutan dari cerita yang masih berlanjut. Haha. Ah~ maaf karena satu kata itu buat kamu ga nyaman, maaf.. Oke, aku bakalan mengubahnya. Aku usahain deh bakalan full dalam 1 chapter. Haha. Jadi kamu maunya yang lebih mendetail dari _touch touch_ dan _Feel_ mereka ya? Oke deh. Makasi untuk semua sarannya. Dan makasi juga udah mau mampir dan baca :D

**Delu4Selu** : ini udah lanjut :D makasi udah baca & ninggalin jejak :D

**KT In The House** : Kamu ikutin aja jalan ceritanya, nanti pertanyaan kamu bakalan terjawab, Kok :D seneng kamu suka, dan ini udah lanjut :D makasi udah mau baca & review :D

**Guest#1** : Haha, iya. Mereka main film porno. Haha ternyata kita sependapat #Tos. makasi udah mau baca & review :D

**Dandeliona96** : ini udah update :D HunTao & KrisTao my Favorite pair too :D makasi udah mau baca & review :D

**Chikari **: Iya seperti itulah. Karena selama ini aku bingung antara mereka yang mana jadi seme dan yang mana jadi uke, jadi aku buat aja mereka selalu bertukar posisi saat di ranjang. Haha kita liat aja bagaimana watak Tao di sini. Haha. makasi udah mau baca & review :D

**Pixoxo**: Haha, iya. Tao bintang porno di ff ku ini. Jangan jerit-jerit tengah malem dong, ntar ada yang terganggu lagi. hahaha. Maaf ya aku baru update sekarang. Karena bulan kemaren itu bulan puasa, jadi aku ikutan puasa juga untuk ngetik ff. Yang emang pada umumnya ffku itu rate-M semua. Hahaha.. HunHan ya? Aku belum ada kepikiran sampe ke situ. Kita liat aja ntar deh ya? Hehe.. makasi ya udah mau baca & review :D

**Cholee137**: Haha, aku juga udah lama pengen buat ff KrisTao #Curhat Mode on. *Abaikan* haha. Aku harap ff ini ga mengecewakan dan bisa buat kamu puas. Ini udah kelanjutan untuk chapter 1 :D makasi udah mau baca & review :D

**Olla Bella** : Haha, ini udah lanjut ceritanya. Tapi maaf ya aku ga update secepatnya.. ngomong-ngomong, Bella itu nama asliku loh. #CurhatModeOn# *Abaikan* hahah.. makasi udah mau baca & review :D

**Guest#2** : ini udah lanjut :D makasi udah mau baca & review :D

**RinZiTao** : haha, Gomawo. Kamu pengen liat posternya? Haduh kebetulan aku ga punya posternya loh. Jadi kamu bayangin aja oke? Hahaha.. untuk main pairnya kita liat kedepannya aja, oke? makasi udah mau baca & review :D

**Eve91** : Gomawo~ Dalam waktu dekat mereka akan ketemu kok. Ikutin jalan ceritanya, oke? makasi udah mau baca & review :D

**WARNING! Ini berguna untuk para Bashing! Aku sama sekali tidak menerima BASHING di ff ku ini! Jika anda tetap meninggalkan BASHING berarti anda sama sekali tidak mengerti Bahasa Indonesia. Dan jika anda ingin memberikan Kritik! Tolong jangan mengkritik dengan kata-kata yang KASAR! Jika anda benar-benar manusia, maka anda akan mengerti ucapan saya!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be An Actor Chapter 2**

**Ema Kinoshita**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Ngh.. shh.. Xuishianhh.."_

Terdengar suara aneh yang berasal dari kamar anak tunggal keluarga Wu. Pintu yang terkunci rapat itu sama sekali tak mengizinkan siapapun masuk.

"Yi Fan!_Mama_ akan pergi ke pasar. Kau ingin makan malam apa?" teriak sang Ibu dari lantai pertama dengan suaranya yang lantang.

"D-Ddeokboki! Aku menginginkannya, _Ma_!"

Ny. Wu hanya bisa diam dengan mulut menganga saat mendengar permintaan sang anak. _Namja_ yang baru saja keluar dari Boyband terkenal itu menginginkan makanan Korea Selatan? Yang benar saja. Saat ini dia berada di tanah kelahirannya, dan sang Ibu memang tak bisa membuat makanan khas Korea itu.

Setelah lama terdiam, akhirnya sang Ibu hanya bisa menghela nafas. Mungkin sang Anak yang sudah cukup lama tinggal di Korea jadi terbiasa dengan makanan pedas itu. Apa boleh buat? Lebih baik memesannya pada salah satu temannya yang kebetulan menjual berbagai makanan Korea. Itu lebih bagus daripada dia membuatnya sendiri dan hasilnya tak akan seenak apa yang telah sang Anak makan di Korea sana.

"Jaga rumah Yi Fan!" teriak sang Ibu lagi sambil berjalan ke arah pintu dan keluar menuju pasar dan setelah itu baru memesan Ddeokboki untuk sang Anak.

Di Kamar Kris.

Saat ini Kris sedang duduk bersila di atas kasurnya. Mata elang pemuda tampan itu menatap lurus ke arah Televisi yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya, sedangkan tangannya memegang beberapa bungkusan DVD Film dan di sebelah kanan _namja_ yang memakai kemeja putih itu terdapat kotak hitam yang hanya berisikan sebuah kertas yang terlipat.

"_Ngh.. Fasterr.. ah.. ah"_

Kembali suara aneh itu terdengar. Kris terlihat susah untuk menelan salivanya saat apa yang dia lihat di layar datar itu. Kulit putihnya sudah basah oleh keringat yang sedari tadi terus menerus keluar dari pori-porinya.

Bagaimana tidak?

Di layar Televisi itu memperlihatkan 2 orang _namja_ yang sedang beradegan ranjang. Film itu tidak sama dengan Film yang selama ini dia tonton. Hey! Itu adalah Film Porno! Dan lebih lagi, Film itu sama sekali tidak memberi sensor apapun dengan penggambaran yang tidak baik di tonton anak di bawah umur itu.

Penggambaran yang terlalu detail diambil oleh kameramen pada adegan ranjang itu.

"_Xuishian, hanya segitukah kemampuanmu?"_

Terdengar suara berat yang Kris yakin itu adalah kameramen.

_Namja_ yang memiliki surai silver di televisi itu langsung menatap tajam ke arah sang Kameramen. Mendengar pertanyaan dari sang kameramen, _namja_ yang dipanggil Xiushian itu langsung dengan kasarnya menghentak-hentakkan tubuhnya ke arah _namja_ yang ada di bawah.

"_ngah.. Ahh.. Ahh.. Chanyeolhh-geh! Berhenti membuathh dia marahh.. diahh bisa saja merobekhh holeku gara-gara kauhhh nantinyahh.."_

"_Aku tidak membuatnya marah Zi Tao~"_

Kamera itu lagi-lagi menyorot ke arah hole _namja_ yang berada di bawah, dengan penis _namja_ yang di atas keluar masuk dengan leluasanya.

"_Ohh.. Ini akan menjadi film terbaikku!"_

Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar ucapan dari sang kameramen. Tadi itu sang kameramen memakai bahasa korea, bukan bahasa mandarin.

"_Hyung! Berhenti merekam kami! Ah.. Ini bukan untuk dipertontonkan! Nghh.. Dan kalau sampai kau menyebar luaskannya, aku nghh.. akan meminta bayarannyaahh!"_

Oke, Kris menjadi lebih bingung. Ini Film dari Korea atau China? Dan apa ini benar-benar Film? Kenapa sang Kameramen berbicara dengan cast di dalam proses film? Hey, tunggu. Kris memang belum tahu siapa yang telah mengirim DVD ini padanya.

Mata elangnya beralih pada kertas yang terdapat dalam kotak hitam. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil kertas, membukanya dan langsung membacanya.

Kening Kris semakin mengkerut saat membaca tulisan yang ada di dalam kertas itu. Namun, selang beberapa saat matanya melebar. "**K** Entertainment?!" jeritnya tak percaya.

Kris tau benar dengan perusahaan itu. **K **Entertainment itu adalah perusahaan Film terbesar di Beijing. Ah, bukan. Perusahaan Film porno terbesar di China lebih tepatnya. Tapi, jujur! Kris belum pernah mendapatkan DVD dari perusahaan itu. Dia adalah seorang maniak DVD porno, tapi belum pernah dia sekalipun mendapatkan DVD dari Perusahaan itu. Bagaimana tidak? DVD porno mereka sangat laris di pasaran China dan Korea, dan DVD itu selalu LIMITED EDITION. Oh, dan itu selalu membuat Kris sangat frustasi.

Untuk para Aktor, Sutradara, staf dan bahkan Direktur perusahaan itu tidak pernah disebar luaskan identitas asli mereka. Jadi, Perusahaan itu benar-benar tertutup. Jika kau mencari **K ** Entertainment di Google ataupun Sosial media lainnya, maka hanya tampil Gambar gedung perusahaannya saja. Gambar-gambar dari para Aktor hanya di sebar luaskan melalui DVD dan poster yang terdapat dalam BOX Limited Edition tersebut.

Dan sekarang! Lihatlah! Kris mendapatkan Box Limited Edition tersebut tanpa membelinya sekalipun. Dan, Hey! Mana posternya?

Krislangsung saja memeriksa kembali kotak tersebut. Dan dengan sangat jeli, matanya menangkap sebua tali yang tergantung pada salah satu sisi Kotak tersebut. Ditariknya tali pendek berwarna hitam tersebut, dan sangat terkejutnya Kris, sisi kotak itu langsung menjadi 2 bagian. Dan di antara sisi itu terdapat ruangan kecil yang memiliki isi beberapa kertas di dalamnya.

Kris mengambil salah satu kertas tersebut. Perlahan di bukanya kertas tersebut, sehingga kertas yang besarnya 100 x 50 itu terbuka lebar, dan memperlihatkan gambar seorang _namja_ didalamnya.

"_Eyeliner_-nya tebal sekali," komentar Kris saat melihat ke arah mata _namja_ tersebut. Matanya yang sipit itu dibingkai oleh _eyeliner_ hitam. "Tapi dia kelihatan sangat cantik." Kris tersenyum.

Kris kembali berpikir, dengan Televisi yang masih saja menyala dan menayangkan adegan ranjang. Tangannya kembali meraih kertas putih yang tadinya hampir dia lempar.

**Oo To Be An Actor oO**

Tao membulatkan matanya setelah membaca tulisan yang muncul pada laptop milik Sehun. Sementara Sehun yang berada di sampingnya hanya mendesah kesal.

". Bukankah itu adalah video yang kita lihat tadi?! Dan Chanyeol-_ge_ telah menyalinnya ke DVD?! Itu adalah pelanggaran hak cipta!" Tao segera bergegas─berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung mengambil tongkat _wushu_ nya yang terbuat dari besi.

"Dia hanya perlu membayarnya," usul Sehun yang terdengar tenang, berbanding terbalik dengan Tao yang kini sudah termakan emosi.

"Hey! Aku yakin, itu tanpa persetujuan dari Suho-_ge!_ Aku tak mau tubuhku dipertonton orang lain tanpa persetujuan dari Suho-_ge_!" Tao langsung berlari meninggalkan Sehun yang terlihat tak peduli sama sekali.

**Oo To Be An Actor oO**

"Hah~ Ini benar-benar terasa sangat dekat dengan matahari."

Terlihat Chanyeol yang mengenakan kacamata hitamnya sedang berjemur di bawah teriknya sinar matahari. Di depannya terdapat sebuah kolam renang yang cukup luas, dan juga memperlihatkan pemandangan kota Beijing. Ya, kolam renang ini berada di atas gedung.

"Dan kau akan benar-benar hitam melebihi Kai, jika kau berjemur seperti itu. Dan aku sama sekali tidak menyukai 'benda' kesayanganku itu menjadi bertambah gelap gara-gara tak kau tutupi apapun," omel Baekhyun sambil berjalan ke arah Chanyeol─dengan 2 gelas jus di tangannya.

"Eh?" Chanyeol bangkit dari tidurnya dan segera melepaskan kacamata hitamnya─melihat ke arah Baekhyun. "Dia juga harus merasakan udara segar. Aku sudah berumur 23 tahun, selama ini dia hanya tertutup dan memang _sih_ dia sesekali keluar, tapi kan tertupi oleh _hole_ mu setelahnya," goda Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang kini duduk di kursi sebelahnya─dengan perbatasan meja kecil di antara mereka. Di atas tempat duduk Baekhyun terdapat payung, jadi Baekhyun tidak terkena cahaya matahari seperti Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, dan meletakkan gelas jusnya kasar.

Brak.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka terpaksa.

"Park Chanyeol!" teriakan melengking terdengar setelah pintu terbanting.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang terkejut langsung melihat ke arah asal suara, dan mata mereka menangkap Tao yang kini berlari ke arah mereka.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol yang sepertinya takut dengan keadaan Tao sekarang.

Bagaimana tidak? Tao kini sudah berada di hapannya sedang memegang tongkat _Wushu_ nya dan menatapnya penuh amarah.

Tao yang sudah pada puncak amarahnya langsung menggeram dan menggendong Chanyeol─yang tak memakai sehelai benang pun sedari tadi─dengan cepat menyebabkan Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun berteriak kaget.

"A-apa yang kaulakukan ZiTao?!" teriak Baekhyun mencoba mendekati Tao yang kini menggendong Chanyeol dengan entengnya di pundak kanannya.

Tanpa memperdulikan Baekhyun, Tao segera berjelan ke arah kolam dan langsung melempar _namja _yang tak memakai penutup apapun pada tubuhnya.

"TAO!" jerit Baekhyun saat melihat sang kekasih dilempar ke dalam kolam.

"Apa kau sudah memasukkan DVD itu ke dalam KOTAK?!" jerit Tao saat Chanyeol yang kini sibuk menyingkirkan air yang ada di wajahnya.

"DVD apa maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol yang tidak mencerna ucapan Tao─karena dia sibuk mengeluarkan air dari hidung dan telinganya.

"DVD rekaman kubersama Sehuuun!" geram Tao. "Setelah merekamnya, kau menyalinnya ke DVD, kan?!"

Chanyeol terdiam dan segera melihat ke arah Tao. "Tentu saja." Tao membelalakkan matanya. Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun. "Dan itu perintah dari Suho _hyung_."

"APA?!"

**Oo To Be An Actor oO**

Kris mendongak menatap gedung yang berada di hadapannya. Gedung yang memiliki 63 lantai itu terlihat sangat berkilauan akibat kaca dari setiap sisi gedung itu memantulkan cahaya matahari.

Kris kembali melihat kertas yang ada di tangannya dan memastikan bahwa gambar yang ada di dalam kertas itu sama dengan apa yang dia lihat saat ini.

"Oke," ucap Kris sambil menghembuskan nafasnya. Kaki panjangnya berjalan menuju pintu masuk yang dijaga oleh 2 orang berbaju hitam.

Saat langkah Kris akan memasuki gedung itu. Kedua _namja_ itu menghalangi langkah Kris. "Apakah kau mempunyai izin untuk masuk?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bukankah dia yang diundang untuk ke sini? Tapi kenapa mereka bertanya seperti itu?

Tapi, Kris langsung teringat sesuatu dan langsung mengeluarkan benda persegi empat─lebih mirip seperti kartu ATM─ dari _handbag_ yang bergambar pandanya. "Aku mempunyai ini." Kris langsung memberikan benda tersebut.

Setelah merlihat kartu tersebut, kedua _namja_ itu langsung memberi jalan pada Kris. "Selamat datang di **K **Entertainment," sambut mereka sambil membukakan pintu untuk Kris.

"Terima kasih," gumam Kris sambil menunduk dan berjalan memasuki kantor management tersebut.

Hal pertama yang dilihat oleh Kris adalah keadaan ruangan yang cukup luas itu sangat ramai. Banyak orang yang berjalan ke sana-ke mari dengan kertas maupun tab di tangan mereka. Jika penjelasan yang lebih jelas, lantai pertama ini serasa memasuki stasiun kereta apa yang sedang banyak penumpang seperti setiap pagi dan sore hari.

"Selamat siang, apakah anda, Kr─ ah, maksudku Wu Yifan?"

Kris langsung membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah suara. "Ya, Saya Wu Wifan," jawab Kris seadanya pada _namja_ yang ada di hapannya.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Amber, Asisten Direktur. Dan saya adalah seorang Wanita."

Sontak, Kris langsung membulatkan matanya mendengar kalimat terakhir orang yang sempat dia kira Pria itu. Penampilan Amber saat ini benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang Pria dengan Rambut merah pendek seperti Pria pada umumnya, dan setelan kemeja dan jas tanpa dasi sama sekali tak memperlihatkan lekuk dadanya.

Amber yang melihat ekspresi tak percaya dari Kris hanya tertawa, terlihat telah biasa dengan keterkejutan akan hal yang seperti itu. "Baiklah, silahkan mengikuti saya."

Kris hanya mengangguk dan memilih mengikuti Amber dari belakang dan memasuki Lift.

Saat pintu Lift akan tertutup, sebuah kaki menahan pergerakan pintu tersebut, dan pintu tersebut segera terbuka kembali. Saat itu juga, sang pelaku yang telah menahan pintu lift terlihat. _Namja_ berambut Silver yang sedang menyedot Minuman dengan Sweeter bergambar panda memasuki Lift itu dan membelakangi Amber yang sedang menunduk hormat padanya dan Kris yang terlihat menganga.

"Apakah anda dari luar, Sehun-_Ssi?"_ tanya Amber pada _namja_ yang membelakanginya.

_Namja_ yang dipanggil Sehun itu pun memutar tubunya sebentar dan kembali menghadap ke depan, "Ya, untuk membeli _Bubble Tea_ untukku dan Zitao," jawabnya seadanya.

"Tapi aku hanya melihat 1 botol saja, mana 1 lagi?"

Amber langsung terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kris. Sementara Kris yang merasa tidak ada yang salah dari ucapannya hanya menatap Amber bingung.

Sehun yang mendengar hal itu tersebut langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Kris tidak suka. "Kau Kris itu, kan?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah datarnya.

Kris mengangguk.

"Sebagai orang yang akan debut di dunia Film, seharusnya kau harus menghormati Seniormu, Wu Yifan, aku tahu kau di Korea sana diajarkan hal yang seperti itu." Sehun menatap tajam pada calon juniornya itu.

"Tapi, setidaknya, jaga sopan santunmu pada orang yang lebih dewasa darimu. Ingat, kau berada 4 tahun di bawahku." Kris menasehati dengan wajah yang kesal. Terimakasih pada poster yang dia lihat tadi ada biodata dari para Aktor, dan yang dia dapat, mereka semua berumur lebih muda darinya. Kris terkejut saat membaca biodata mereka, umur mereka yang masih matang itu sudah menjadi Aktor yang misterius dan yang lebih parahnya lagi mereka adalah Aktor film porno. Keren bukan?

Mendengar hal itu, Sehun hanya mendengus. "Sedikit informasi untuk anda, Paman." Sehun menjeda, Kris semakin menatap Sehun kesal karena panggilan yang terlalu tua untuknya, apa dia setua itu? "Aku dan ZiTao berpacaran. Apa yang kami makan dan kami minum adalah milik kami bersama." Sehun tersenyum lalu melanjutkan, "Bahkan tubuhku adalah miliknya, dan tubuhnya adalah milikku. Itu adalah informasi penting yang harus Anda ketahui, Paman."

Pernyataan yang terlalu kekanak-kanakkan, pikir Kris. Dia berkata seperti itu, layaknya dia dan Tao adalah sepasang suami-istri yang telah sah. Kris tertawa.

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alis. "Suho _hyung_ sudah memilih orang gila."Monolognya sebelum pergi keluar saat pintu lift terbuka.

Saat akan memasuki ruangan Direktur, Sehun dengan mudahnya melewati kedua _namja_ yang memakai setelan hitam di tubuhnya. Tidak dengan Amber dan Kris, mereka ditahan dan dan dimintai keterangan.

"Apa aku harus mengeluarkan kartu yang tadi?" tanya Kris saat dia dan wanita di sebelahnya tak bisa lewat karena terhalang oleh penjaga.

"Iya, tuan. Dengan kartu itu Anda dapat keluar masuk kedalam gedung ini pada hari pertama anda," jelas Amber pada _namja_ yang melebihi tingginya.

Langsung saja Kris kembali mengeluarkan kartu tersebut dan menunjukkannya kepada kedua penjaga itu.

Setelah melihat kartu yang Kris tunjukkan, kedua _namja_ penjaga yang memakai kacamata hitam itu saling berpandangan dan mengagguk─memberi jalan untuk Kris.

"Baiklah, silahkan anda masuk. Saya permisi." Amber pamit pergi dan meninggalkan Kris yang langsung memasuki ruangan sang Direktur setelah berterima kasih pada Amber.

Hal pertama yang Kris simpulkan tentang ruangan ini adalah 'Mewah dan Luas'. Mata elangnya menangkap Sehun yang sedang duduk di sofa bersama kedua orang lainnya, seperti yang Kris lihat di poster tadi, Kris yakin, mereka adalah Kai dan Kyungsoo. Dan terakhir dilihatnya adalah seorang _namja_ berambut blonde duduk di depan meja kerjanya sambil melihat-lihat berkas yang ada di mejanya.

Suho mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Kris yang hanya diam di depan pintu. "Anda sudah datang? Silahkan duduk," ucap Suho mempersilahkan Kris.

"Terimakasih," jawab Kris sambil berjalan dan langsung duduk di sofa, berhadapan dengan Sehun, Kai dan elang Kris menatap tajam ke arah Sehun yang juga menatapnya tajam.

Kai yang merasakan aura janggal antara Kris dan Sehun angkat bicara, "Kalian sudah saling mengenal? Kalian benci satu sama lain?"

"Apakah kami terlihat seperti itu? Aku baru saja mengenalnya di Lift tadi," jawab Sehun tanpa melepaskan tatapan tajamnya pada Kris. Kai hanya bergumam mengerti.

"Ba─"

BRAK

"SUHO-GE!"

Ucapan Suho terpotong karena suara bantingan pintu dan jeritan Khas dari Tao.

Tao berlari menghampiri Suho tanpa melihat keadaan sekitar yang memang ada kunjungan dari orang yang diundang."Kenapa kau menyuruh Chanyeol-Ge untuk memindahkan video yang bahkan belum aku beri izin ke dalam DVD?! Sebelum menjualnya, setidaknya kau harus memberi tahukuuuu~ Di dalam video itu aku tanpa makeup!Aku pasti sangat jeleeek!" protes Tao panjang lebar sambil menyodorkan tongkat Wushunya pada Suho yang masih duduk di kursinya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak jelek dalam video itu, malahan kau terlihat sangat cantik dan.. sexy."

Kali ini semua mata tertuju pada satu titik, yaitu Kris. Setelah mengucapkan hal itu Kris tersenyum pada Tao yang kini bersemu merah. "B-benarkah?" Kris mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Tao.

"Bukankah kau Kris?!" teriak Tao dan lagi-lagi hanya dibalas anggukan serta senyuman tampan dari Kris.

Tao kelihatan sumringah.

Kris tetap menunjukkan senyumannya.

Kai sibuk memakan _Chicken_ bersama Kyungsoo.

"HUANG ZI TAOO!" teriak Sehun.

Suho terkekeh. "Ini akan menjadi jalan cerita yang menarik."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Nah, loh? Kenapa Suho bisa bilang gitu? Emang dia ya yang buat cerita? Oke, mian aku telat untuk posting ff ini. Seharusnya 2 minggu yang lalu loh -_- tapi, saat aku buka ffn di warnet maupun di rumahku, ga mau kebuka ffn nya. Internet positif yang muncul. Mian -,- juga, aku bakalan telat untuk nge'post ff lainnya. Dalam masa2 akan prakerin, aku harus di tuntut untuk terus praktek di rumah. Emang, megang laptop lebih sering karena itu, tapi waktu untuk ngetik ff ga ada -_- sekali lagi maaf. Tapi klu ada waktu senggang, aku bakalan ketik ffku yang lainnya. Aku terlalu banyak janji ama kalian. Ff ku banyak yang belum selesai. Mian -,- tapi semua ff ku ga bakalan aku Disc klu ga ada yang nge'bash. Oke.

Jadi tetep Review ya.. aku mau tahu gimana tulisanku pada chp ini.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya memakai bahasa yang baik dan benar.

Gomawo..

Review juseyoo 3


End file.
